This is It
by C'est la vie X
Summary: one-shot. What happens before and after the final battle in my mind. My first story on FF.net! A little HG. please review!


All Harry Potter content belongs to J.k Rowling. If I were J.K Rowling I would be buying South Dakota right now and swimming in a pool of Oreo pudding, not writing Fanfiction because I have nothing better to do.

--------

Chapter 1 One-Shot "This is It."

Harry Potter, The-Boy-who-lived, the person who everyone knew would fight the dark lord, was walking down what he thought was a nightmare, but he knew inside it was not. Soon he would be out of this dark place and celebrate. Celebrate what? Yes, the Dark Lord is gone, but so many other people, people he knew, people he didn't know just gone and to never return. As he walked through the field he could feel the sadness, the lost.

_You won._

A voice said in his head.

But why didn't he feel it? He felt like he was lost, he felt empty.

He saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny coming towards him and he smiled hoping they wouldn't see through him.

"We did it." He said trying not to sound scared.

"You did it." Ginny said hugging him crying slightly.

Harry held her close trying to sooth her.

------

_A couple hours earlier_

_------_

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall frowning.

Tomorrow would be the day they go home for the summer. He was going to be with the Weasleys the whole summer and he was happy. But he was frowning because he had a feeling, not a good feeling.

Nothing has happened this whole year, no Death Eater attack, no missing people, nothing. He could feel everyone was thinking about it, worring about it; scared about it, knowing something would happen tonight. That day was a dark day; everyone was wondering the same thing, what if this was the last night they would live?

As he walked to in the Great Hall he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He walked to his seat by Ginny who was smiling at him. He smiled slightly back and looked up at the Headmaster who Harry could also feel was worried. The headmaster than started to speak.

"Welcome to the end of this year. I welcome all of you to this dinner, in which we would say bye to each other, give out owl post addresses,and give our love to our friends. I hope you all tried your best this year, and had a good one. Now lets eat."

He sat back down while the plates became filled with food.

As they ate the mood became a little better. Some started to think nothing would happen, this would be just a regular year. But Harry, who was playing with his food, became even more nervous.

_Something will happen._

He thought as he looked around the Hall.

"You ok?"

Ginny said to him trying to smile.

"Yeah."

He said still staring at his food.

Suddenly the candles started to dim.

There was a blinding green light through the window for a moment, everyone started to run out the hall going back to there common rooms, the teachers said if anything was to happen to go there as fast as they can. People where pushing and those in older year helped the younger year out. Harry ran with the other Gryffindors holding Ginny's hand.

As everyone ran into the Common Room they all started to panic. What would happen? Who would help them? Where are they to go? They all thought as they made room for the whole house.

"Silence"

Professor McGonagall said as she came through with a scared face.

She moved through the crowd to the stairs and went up them in a hurried way.

She stopped at a point and took her wand out.

"_Marvoulus._"

She said and the wall opened to show stairs.

"Everyone through here! You are to go down these stairs and join the other houses; all 5th year prefects are to make sure the younger years go first. All 7th and 6th years wanting to fight for there school is to report to the Great Hall!"

She screamed at the students who where starting to push each other to where they wanted to go.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went down to the Great Hall.

_This is it._

They all thought as they ran with the other older years to the Great Hall. As they went in they where amazed at how many people where there but didn't think much of it.

"You all have come to fight for you school, your world. To risk you lives just to help your world, I'm sorry to say the odds of all of you to make it are slim, but I give my luck and my hope to all of you."

Their headmaster said with a serious tone.

A few moments later they where all outside the school watching the Death Eaters go through the forest with giants and vampires by their side.

_This is it._

Harry though looking at Ginny holding her hand. She then looked at him.

"This is it."

------------

This is my first story on , so it's an oneshot and short, I'm hoping to make a chapter story soon, but anyway, please Review :)


End file.
